The present invention relates to a method and system for the automatic orientation and control of a robot. The automatic working of a defined surface by the robot is derived from the automatic orientation. The robot moves on the surface in an optimal manner, that is, the robot traverses trajectories on the surface, which are the shortest distances possible for the complete working of the surface and this is accomplished in the shortest possible time.
The German Patent Publication 2,020,220 discloses a method for the automatic working of a limited surface in which a surface working apparatus travels on the surface and changes its direction of travel at the borders of the surface. To this end the apparatus travels on the surface in accordance with a given working program, whereby it follows a given trajectory sequence, for which obstacle limits and dimensions are ascertained by contact with the obstacles as they occur and respective signals are stored in a memory whereby the surfaces even behind an obstacle become accessible for the working operation, for instance, vacuum-cleaning or lawn mowing. Thus, it is possible with the known apparatus to avoid surface portions which remain unworked, whereby, however, it appears to be questionable whether the precise performance of the working is possible where the obstacles have a complicated shape and where the obstacles are distributed on the surface in a difficult or complex pattern.
Another limitation of the known apparatus is seen in that the fixed and simple working and driving program for each apparatus comprises the introduction of a few fixed changes in the driving direction so that a rational work performance does not appear to be possible.
In its basic approach the apparatus according to German Patent Publication No. 2,020,220 is quite identical to all devices of this type, because the space and obstacle limits are sensed exclusively in a blind manner so to speak. This type of sensing has substantial technical limitations, because, although in theory a fault-free operation is possible, in practice one has to take into account the integration or summation of errors, which cannot be avoided where a blind sensing takes place. The just mentioned prior art apparatus is also quite similar to other prior art devices in that the working of the surface takes place along predetermined trajectories. In the apparatus according to German Patent Publication No. 2,020,220 only one or more fixed driving directions are employed and these directions may be selected to the type of limit contact being actuated. Thus, the freedom of movement and thus the movability or rather the maneuverability is limited to the selection of a few predetermined, controlled driving directions and there is no possibility of a feedback or a return to a trajectory already driven.
There are also systems known wherein the working or driving program is fixed by guide lines or tracks rigidly installed into the surface to be worked or into the surface along which the robot is to travel. Such fixed guide lines or tracks have the disadvantage that they provide but one degree of freedom for the movement of the robot, namely, along the guide line or track.
German Patent Publication No. 2,235,318 published on Feb. 7, 1974 and corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,260 granted Aug. 19, 1975 describes an electro-optical measuring apparatus suitable for use in robot systems as disclosed herein.